Plastic
by Flabeberen
Summary: After Soul goes through a life-changing experience, will he ever be able to win the heart of his lover and mend things with his meister? [Mpreg, Yaoi]
1. The boob?

**After Soul goes through a life-changing experience, will he ever be able to win the heart of his lover and mend things**  
><strong>with his meister?<strong>

**A/N==**

**Mrkr: -muffled crying in the distance-**  
><strong>Tsrbrkr: I can'gt believe we'ree fuckirng actually sodoing this mrkr<strong>  
><strong>Mrkr: why tsrbrkr i cant beLIEVE THIS SHIT<strong>  
><strong>Tsrbrkr: text books could never have prepared us for this turn of evemts<strong>  
><strong>Mrkr: fuk ikr omg what did we even<strong>  
><strong>Tsrbrkr: Well shall we get this ball rollin -sex winkeh-<strong>  
><strong>Mrkr: ye<strong>

_**This fanfiction contains yaoi and mpreg, continue at your own risk.**_

**Soul: i dID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS WHY IS THIS A THING**  
><strong>Tsrbrkr: Shut up and comply<strong>

* * *

><p>it wehs a bteeful dya in deth city. soul had jyts woken up to blaire sitting on hs face. "blriase get you boob off my nose"<p>

"no yu must feel the full of my boob" she angerded  
>soul sighed as a tear fell down his face<br>he wanted a boob too  
>why was the wrld so cruel<br>"u know wt!? im gon gert boob!"  
>blairse gaspts "sOURU-SENPAI NO" soup looked pff intio the disdtance "ye" he stood alrdy in his clothes and jumped out the window bfefore marka could find him.<br>then he realized nd flew bckr up "blaugh don't u tell makr a about this" he envious pointed at her boob."t  
>"i cant wait to tll blacktard" he inspired. ill call him when i get teh boob<br>-26 muntintses later-  
>"dctrot i want the boob" he perspired<br>dcotro: "why do yu want the boob"  
>"i've always wanted a boob! and my meister has none to spair!"<br>doctor?:" oh my! what a tragic, other doctor! get this poor mn to th boob room!"!  
>other doctor: hold up mn, how big you wnt bewb<br>"anytin dat isnt maka" he answer serious  
>doctors nod serious "no won wants to be maka"<p>

-at home, maka cry softly in blaiguh kat "i want boob" she sob. blurr nod "you stil cant has mai beaute boob" "nuuu"-

-back in boob room, soup was unconscious-  
>his last words before he went under were "yay boob~~~~~~~11`"<br>-after surgry, soul awake-  
>dcotor: "Sopul oyur boob is perf"<br>soul imedtely asks "wht size boob did i get!" doctor nods and wave arm in the ar "ye" andtht was all the anser  
>yung spou needed<br>"thANk" the protagnsit yelled for all to her, looking up at the sky with giat shojo eyce as he did so  
>doctor: wow you look more fmale with dem shojo eyce<br>"shojo eyce aRE NOT COOL" eh angered with passion as his shojo eyes glittered like a crimson sunset  
>doctor: okay miss<br>"TER" Soup escleemed with gliter  
>doctor: do u wnt vajayjay to<br>"NO THEY BLREED I DON'T WANT DAT SHET"  
>doctor: -pusts vayjay back on plat-<br>Soulpu yels at dctor and leafs the build. iwthout payin for beewb. As sun as he was out of buildig he pulled out his fon  
>and callt his crushbaby black*tarp "hye blackdtare"<br>"wt is it soulp" hje reply  
>"i need u to meet me in the aprk"<br>"ok" he laughter and close th phon. "i cnat wait to see soul i wonder whats up beside my dick"

* * *

><p>[At Prka]<p>

black* com running up with toast in his mouth "SOUPU-KUUUN!" soul felt his hair break. black tarp was so frkin sex  
>he couldn take it<br>Black*start was curious. wt could soup want at this time of afeternoon? then he saw the thign  
>he gaspt as he felt tears of joy trickle down his face "SOUL!" ousp ran towards him romantically "BLACK*RATS" thy<br>embarced loveingly  
>black star hugeged him in happy<br>suppol was overjoyed. his feelign was retunred. blackstarp whispered in his ear "yu kno waht this means"  
>soul "what is it blacks strap " "we must do the frickle frackle"<br>"yes" he breathed

* * *

><p><strong> What will happen next? Will Soul and Black Star do the frickle frackle? Or will Maka chop his ass to bits before he gets it penetrated?<strong>  
><strong>Find out next time on<strong>

**PLASTIC.**


	2. the frickle frackle?

**"yu kno wat this means" he whispered romantic**  
><strong>soul "what is it blacks strap" "we must do the frickle frackle"<strong>  
><strong>"yes" he breathe<strong>

* * *

><p>gblacks starp then rpoceseded to pick his crushbby up and carry him like<p>

a murder victim to his hous  
>soul blushed shojo ly<p>

[at blackshats house]  
>Black trapts throws spoon on the bad and climbs ovr his hair.<br>"r u reay fr this suess"  
>ousp muttered "i lav u so ye"<br>barfstar begin to take off shirt  
>soul gaspsr. eh ws so musckle. soyl was verr arouse.<br>black strarpr saw soulys arousal and grinne  
>he like dis turn of events<br>seoul looked upwrds with moe eyce "go easy on me"  
>black star leaugh "no"<br>they did the naked thing and as Black*Star came, eh yell "SOOOOOOOUUUUPPPPYYYYY" for all to her

the door click ad thy both didnt car  
>they were happy<br>thern tsubaka ewalked in and saw waht happen and fgave the thums up  
>they return her thumbs pu and happily went for rond to<br>she watched gleefylly

as rond to wnt on, anther clack to der cam  
>in waled makar<br>"SOPUAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING" seh angered loudly. tsubaki sweat and pretended to anger to  
>"yEA WHAT WERE YUOU THINING DOIN THIS IS FRONT OF GERL WAS WRONG WIT you"<br>marka grab book. "and u have bewb to. how unfar" she glared  
>she makr chopped both of thri dicks asnd left<br>black* stal "oh soup... i think..." he looked at soupls with his own shoujo eyce  
>"what is it" he breathed out of breath<br>"i think... i'm pregnant"  
>"oH BLACK STAR!" he hug him happy<br>tsrbala vibrated happy

aftr four.7 minuten mark opens the door cry " the surgry fail!"  
>everyone gaspt include ox who flew in windo<br>maka had...

no boob

nne at all.  
>box girly screemd fakely. he secretly liked it.<br>seol didt notce change  
>insted hje pick up black star and flew off into the sparkling moonlight<br>he was a happy until he forgot they ahd no cloths but he didn care  
>the police did.<p> 


	3. the egg?

black*Start was preggers. soul ferlt very proctive of his bby. no on touch blacktar, not ven tsrbrka. dis made tsukata sad.  
>blackstarp "oosul gimme a cupcake" soul angered "no balcksta you kno doctor sed np cupcake"<br>bllack*spup sad  
>he wantd acupkcake dammit<br>soul hugged his boobs happy about baby.

==FLASHBACK=  
>-dramatic violin music-<br>Doctor: "black*srat... ure... ur pragnit"  
>blackstar: -screams and hug sloul- "im so hapy osul!"<br>aoul: -cry and hugg blacsktarr"  
>doctor:<br>"but there is a bad thig"  
>luos: "oh no what is it?"<br>doctor: "you cant hav cupcakes"  
>nooooooooooooo<br>==END OF FALSHBACK-

blacks tar sed loud im so hungr tho  
>then he startee shaking<br>soul: "what is it bb!?"  
>blackstrats "i tHINK THEB aby IS COMiG"<br>spop shvs boobs in blacstair face "no SH"

"SHHHHHHHHHHH" hush fell ovr room excep box ferd who was screaming like a bb  
>he was watchn marka chang.<br>souy looked at box and shov boobs farthr in starp's farce. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU WAKE DA BAYBY"  
>baybe cri in bakastar's tunmmy.<br>blaksrara: sh ir's okay -pats tummeh-  
>susp: are u in labr<br>blackdsstar: ye...

-thy go to hospibat-  
>The doctor assisting the birthing looked extremely serious when muttering, "You should have some orange juice."<br>blackstrap screem "NO ORANGE JOOS IST THE BANE OF TH EARTH"!'  
>soup lokied at docshat. "[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]"<br>doctor" you should ahve som orangitang juice"  
>soup "[][][][][][][][][][]"<br>dcot: you should have som orange juice  
>blackstar tries to say tht the bby is comin but doctrol keeps interrupt wit orange juice.<br>blat screems and egg flies out his bubley but  
>soul gaspt and catch egg bfeore doctor can poor orang juce onit<br>doctor snaps "aw man" and flies away

soul hugs blackstomp and shoev boob into fac  
>blaugh jumps in door and tris to still soups' boob<br>soulp "nO MY BOOB" -hits blaurg away-

blar hmph and cross arm over adequte boob. "i want your beute boob"  
>soun growl like a doge. "no<br>makr burst in room "sOUL DOWN BOY" soup growlng was norml occurnce.  
>soul whimpered and cowered undr maka's manliness<br>she had no boob and therfor soul was the submissive one  
>mrka grine an d leave but not withot ox glompinfg her and yellin his true feelings for all to her.<br>"I LAV YO AND YOUR LACK OF BOOB"  
>makam cry and slap him into next room but say she lov him to.<br>soil gaspsts and putsts eg in boobs  
>maska notice egg and screem<br>'WAHT TEH HELL IS THAT"  
>she and sohl argue<br>"THIS IST MEIN KINDER"  
>"TYHATS NOT A CHILD ITS A GIANT ASS EGG"<br>blactchjk cry at her ugly werds  
>soun growl agin<br>makaw lev room anger

ox follw aftr her boobless hot bod.  
>balderstar and his husbando went t his ho tsubaker hous to car for eg bby<p>

tsabaku happy yell abd squee at egg "ahHH HE'S GOT YOUR EYCE BLACKTARP"  
>Black*Storb giggle shojoly and pet egg "ye she dos she beautirfr"<br>soul chuckle and his boobs bounce. blacktarps ask "what shud we nam her". soulthinke "orANGE JUI-" tsubaki scream  
>fury and interupt soul. soul wait for werd but she ses no thing<br>he try speak and she screeche agen  
>black strapr: "fangerl" tsubaki stop screeh and smyl. ousp jumps up and down to mak bebs beonce<br>"its perf" just like his beute boobs

they all happy and get in tsubombs bed and slep. Tsunbaki sleep under bed sad.

When midnight came and they were all fast asleep, there was a creak at the door. No one had woken up, however the creak at the door grew to become the door opening. It revealed someone all too familiar. The doctor that assisted the birthing of Fangerl had stepped in, carrying in his hand a gallon of orange juice. He stepped into Tsubaki's room and poured it on Black*Star and Soul's faces, as well as Fangerl's shell and Soul's boobs as well. "We should have some orange juice" he whispered, staring directly at the reader and taking a sip of his own glass.


	4. the bébé?

Ousp cry and screm in mornig at all teh sticky on ihm. Ehe looked at th bubs and vibrate anger

he /news/ hiys wus die doctor. he /news/. blackstrop wkoe at soals screm and crai and swear until eg woke n hatch. Music playd. Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dunnnn! Thr musc was from a video game. OULS KNEW DIS GAM. tsrboca screech agin. "POKAMAN" soul yel ovr annoyin screech. tsr quiets and leaves to talk to marka. zhe fangerl's egg cracked and out poped a flabebe. "flabébé hatched from the egg!" unknwon voice shout

Balck bab cry "oops shes BEATIFL" osol cry 2 "yEeEeEeEe" then hit ousl he is dumb

fangerl bnanan dans out of room n back in "WHICH ONE OF YOU SLUTS IS MY DAD" she say wit deep voice. soup tear happy and wave arm in ar

"WHEREFOR ART THOU FANGERL" Blcak tart scream "BE FLAFANGERL NOW- ICH BIN DEINE MUTTI" flafangerl begin crying her amting call, vibrating n sing for didney worl to hear. kidney worl her. bladder star happy and jump out windo sayn he is the great assassaiyaman. tsubacabra fly bac in and try to hug flafangerl but soul quick grab her and screem no

timeskup to nxet day.

oxbby and mark are engagged. ox put rig on her in er slep. maka arubarun was gona becme maka ferd. mAKA FERD MAKA FERD MAKA FERF HOW STUPID ousp soob boob evans is probably sayin right nao. soul wore suit that show cleabage while tsr and blairy stare at cleavage envious. patti laygh because er boobs r better/ liz cry quiet becuz shes oldr and boob are adequte. marka wore da suit wit no shirtand ox wore da dress. spit maka's father walkd ox dwon isle while tryig not to murder im. when thy got marred squirt cried for his bby maka. eh was so proud. ox touched the bare no boobed chest and blush happy. hes got a waifu unlike most of you guys reading this.

later that night ox and mrkr did the do. soul knew because he was the girl's wepon and he just knew dose thigs. maka call at 2am drunk. "get ovr here you damn swiss army knife" soul gasp indignant. he was not swiss how dare she. blacktar pat his boyfran's head "at least ur not a pcoket knif dis teim."

flafangerl want girl "flafangerl you were born 98 minutes ago your a little young" blacl rtras escleem, doig yoga on the ceiling. he wood be the guddest daddy ever. "i dont take orders from bluenettes pissface" flafangerl dnace with more deep vois. "gimme a puff"

"of what weed"

"nO A DAMN POKEPUFF JES" flafangerl anger and look at reader. "drugs are bad "

blavktair look away from flafanger one seconf and then heard a pOOF.

whit flower petals rain frm ceiling. flafanger was no mor. balvkstar cry but soul weep for yerrs.

the end.


	5. epilogue

"Your elbow tastes like sandwich."


End file.
